


We Look Like Idiots

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Person A: “We look like idiots.”Person B: “Yeah, but we’re fancy idiots.”Prompt by write-it-motherfuckers on Tumblr
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	We Look Like Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no will power when it comes to short, sweet drabbles. They are my weakness. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Person A: “We look like idiots.”  
Person B: “Yeah, but we’re fancy idiots.”

Prompt by write-it-motherfuckers on Tumblr 

Penelope was attempting not to laugh. This was their first costume party as a couple. Somehow Colin had gotten to be the one to pick the costumes. He went with Victorian Royal Fashion. 

Why, Colin, why?

He took her to go costume shopping and they managed to find him a suit close enough to what he wanted. However, they got distracted.

Now, they were both trying on royal outfits. The scene was enough to make anyone laugh.

Penelope was having a hard time not smiling. Her face was starting to hurt.

“Colin, we look like idiots.” Penelope said as she tried to hold in a laugh. He was striking a rather intense pose. Was that a king thing? She didn't think so.  
“Yeah, but we’re fancy idiots. I have a crown, I am fancy."

That was it. That made Penelope's last restraint go away and she dissolved into a fit of laughter. It wasn't long before Colin joined her. 

Anyone who looked at the scene will have known that they were madly in love. But also, that they were in fact idiots laughing on the floor wearing Victorian royal fashion costumes.

"I love you, Pen."

"I love you, too."

This was the first time they exchanged "I love yous".

They shared a kiss and ended up forgetting about the costumes. Before it got inappropriate they changed as quickly as they could and basically sprinted back to the nearest apartment. 

They made it to Colin's first and ended up missing said costume party in favor of their own. They didn't have to wear anything, that alone made it much more enjoyable.


End file.
